Story-Teller Book/Transcript
The screen is outside the Uliwe School for 1 seconds, and then inside the school the students writing a survey* ZungBoy: BlackGirl, can I copy your survey? I didn't study. BlackGirl: Yes, you can, but just for being my boyfriend. Rosie: I heard BlackGirl giving her survey to ZungBoy to copy? ZungBoy and BlackGirl: No, Kandoeylers, it is from another classroom! Rosie: Okay kids. *Sits back to the chair* Fireboy: You should continue copying Blackgirl's survey, cuz' she let you do it. Watergirl: But hide it from Rosie Kandoeylers. *ZungBoy continues copying* BlackGirl: And, I'm ready with the survey. Rockboy: Then give it to the teacher! *Later* Rosie: *Gives the survey back to Fireboy* Watergirl! *Gives the survey back to Watergirl* Fireboy, Zungboy and Blackgirl: Did you get an A? Watergirl: Yes. *Later this is in another classroom* Jaxson: You got an A, Watergirl! Watergirl: Lightboy, two A-s in one day! *Later* Jaxson: You got an A! The third one in a day! Watergirl: Yippy! *The next day* Michael: You seem to be sleepy and tired. But at least you got an A! Watergirl: *thinks: I'm a genius.* *In another classroom* Krystal: You are clever, Watergirl! The fifth A in two days! Watergirl: *thinks: She's right with saying this* *Later, she gets A several times* Michael: Watergirl, come in to my office! Watergirl: Okay. Michael: For being so clever for two weeks you will get....... AN AUDIOBOOK! Watergirl: Thanks, do you know how long I've been waiting for a story-teller book? Michael: How long? *The episode flashes back to Water Family going somewhere with a car when Watergirl was 5 years old, and her 2 months old siblings are near her* Watergirl: I wanna get a story-teller book. WaterDad: I would buy one for you, if you and your 2 months old siblings wouldn't become deaf after playing it. WaterMom: Your father is right. Wait until you'll be 10! *EPisode flashes back to Watergirl being 6 years old, in the mountains with her family* Watergirl: I wanna get a... WaterMom: What? Watergirl: An audiobook. WaterMom: You're not 10 yet. Watergirl: When will I be 10? WaterDad: Four years later. *Flashback ends* Michael: Oh, it's time for me to give you one. *Gives an audiobook to her* Watergirl: THANKS! THANKS! THANKS! THANKS! THANKS! Thaaaaannksss... *falls down the stairs* Michael: She's gone crazy... Watergirl: Yes... Thanks! I... Thanks! Am... Thanks! Gone... Thanks! Crazy... Thanks! *The screen is in Water Family's House, Watergirl tries out the audiobook* Watergirl: Finally. *Waterboy and Water Dolly come home* WaterDad: How were u at school? Water Dolly: Perfectly. *WaterDad hears the audiobook* WaterDad: Okay, Watergirl, you're 10. But who did you get that thing from? Watergirl: From the school principal. WaterDad: But why? Watergirl: Cuz' I got A for all surveys in these two weeks. *WaterDad comes out of Water kids' room* *The screen displays "TWO HOURS LATER"* Watergirl: This audiobook is so cool. I need to invite Fireboy to show how fantastic it is! Fireboy: What's going on my girlfriend? Watergirl: I got A for several surveys and got an audiobook. Come here, it's awesome! Fireboy: OK, 10 minutes later I'm there! MOM!!! FireMom: What is going on son? Fireboy: Watergirl invited me. Take me there! *Firemom takes Fireboy to Water Family's House* FireMom: There you are. *drives away* Watergirl: Hi my boyfriend, I will show you my story-teller book! Fireboy: I'm excited!!! SHOW IT!! Hu-Hu-Hu-Hu! Watergirl: This will be cool! Fireboy: *plays the book* Book: Once upon a time, there was a guy named Ivan, and he went to a place.. The Mysterious Secret! Then he saw a wand, 100 box of money, and 10 box of diamond! He went home and showed the wand, the boxes of money and diamonds! Fireboy: It's cool! *he and Watergirl kiss each other* *episode ends*